Over the rainbow
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Lee's had a hard life, first his parents die and then his fiance Itachi dies just before their child Metal is born. But at least he has Sasuke right? Slash. Italee Sasulee. Very very dark. Rated M for a reason
**A/N: Inspired by the music videos for Slayer's** _ **Repentless**_ **and** _ **You Against You.**_ **The featured song however is** _ **Somewhere over the rainbow**_ **by Olivia Newton-John** _ **.**_ **I felt like writing something dark, so no happy ending the way I usually do, don't worry I doubt I'll be doing something like this ever again.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

Gai watched the boy sitting on the other side of the two way mirror from the observation room next door. He had a pair of headphones covering his ears the same way they've been since they picked him up three hours ago and just like three hours ago, the boy's expression was blank as he stared into nothing with his legs pulled up against his chest on the chair where he sat and his arms wrapped around them.

The detective gave a frustrated sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, looking aged beyond his years before flipping through the file in his hands just as another figure stepped into the room, briefly casting a bright glow of light into the darkened room before it closed again.

"Were you able to get anything from the boy?" Gai looked up to see captain Tsunade standing beside him with her arms folded over her chest as she stared at the boy as well and Gai shook his head.

"No. He says that everything's fine and that nothing happened. I'm not sure if he's suffering from shock or if he really just didn't see anything."

Tsunade sighed, "They couldn't find anything that could give us any details as to what happened at the crime scene either, but from what we can tell the mother killed her husband before turning the gun on herself. Other than that-…"

Tsunade trailed off before giving another sigh, "Child protective services will take care of the boy from here on out and hopefully once he's passed the shock he can tell us what really happened."

The blonde turned towards the door as she left the room, "For now just hand in your report, there's nothing else we can do."

Gai nodded as the woman left and closed the door behind her and he brought his attention back to the boy who hadn't moved so much as an inch, wondering what on earth could be going through his head right at that moment. Losing both parents on the same day and through such a horrific tragedy as well, Gai couldn't imagine what he must be feeling.

Lee's eyes were empty and dead to the world, all his attention was focused on the music playing through the headphones on his head. Listening to the lullabies his mother played for him every night before he went to sleep, although the music wasn't the only thing he was focused on. Lee was also thinking about what happened earlier, the last things he heard before the music started playing.

"Mommy, what is wrong?" Lee asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes when his mother suddenly grabbed him, pulling the boy out of the bed and carrying him out of his room towards her own room to the closet in the corner, moving as fast as she could while loud angered shouts and slams echoed from the front door. "Nothing's wrong baby, just stay calm."

"Hanna!" Five loud thumps against the door "Open the fucking door right now!"

Lee frowned, "Is that daddy, he sounds mad."

Hanna's arms tightened around the boy and she sniffed as she opened the closet door, moving the shoes and boxes stacked on the bottom away before setting Lee down, "I need you to stay in here, O.K?"

"Hanna!"

"Why, why is daddy so mad?" The boy asked as a thrill of fear suddenly rushed up his spine when he heard a loud crack coming from the front door and his mother jumped while her eyes started to fill with tears, "Is it because of me again, I am sorry-"

"No, it's not your fault baby O.K?" Hanna said brushing the bangs of hair away from Lee's forehead as she leaned in to press a kiss on it and gave another sniff, "You know daddy loves you and me very much. It's just… sometimes he loves us so much he can't help himself."

"But-"

"Hanna!"

"Lee, I need you to stay in here and be very quiet." Hanna said as she moved across the room towards her bed where Lee's headphones and Walkman lay and she quickly walked back to put them over his ears. "Mommy's just going to go talk to daddy, O.K?"

It wasn't O.K. something was wrong, Lee could feel it but his mommy never lied to him and this isn't the first time his daddy's been so mad before, but he'd always be better later. He'd hug and kiss Lee and cuddle him until he fell asleep. He only hit Lee once, but that was his fault for bothering his daddy while he was busy and he said sorry after, giving Lee a big kiss before cuddling him to sleep just like always.

Lee knows his daddy loves him and his mommy, so if mommy just wants to talk to him then he can sit still and wait. He won't bother him like before.

This time he'll be good and everything will be alright.

The boy nodded his head and Hanna gave him a strained smile, her skin was starting to flush pink along with her nose and a tear slipped down across her face; it almost seemed like she was in pain as she swallowed hard and leaned forward again to press another kiss on Lee's forehead lingering a little before she pulled away.

"I'll be right back, baby."

Hanna pressed the play button on his Walkman and music started playing just as she got up and closed the closet door.

" _Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I once heard of in a lullaby."_

Lee sat still, staring through the rivets on the closet door as his mother walked across the room towards the dresser to open and pull out a small silver pistol. The door to the room flew open and his father walked inside. They were talking, Hanna started crying as she lifted the pistol towards the raven haired man and he immediately made a grab for it.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."_

They struggled Hanna stumbled back and suddenly Lee saw his father tense and start to sink down to the ground, but he didn't let go, not until his mother suddenly jumped and her eyes went wide and they both fell down to the ground. The boy froze as his father twitched and jerked on the floor as a dark red crimson flow slipped from his lips while his mother lay completely still as her once bright golden hair started to stain into a dark black under the light of the pale moonlight coming from the window.

" _Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops. Away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me."_

Another jerk and suddenly his father stilled, but Lee still didn't move. He just stared out into the room, barely even noticing when tears suddenly started to flow down his face and over his cheeks. He's supposed to be quiet, sit still and be good.

Daddy just loves us too much, it's not his fault.

Just be good and everything will be alright.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why oh why, can't I?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke watched the boy sitting on a bench across the park from beneath a tree about a hundred yards away. He had short pitch black hair and pale tea colored skin just like the pictures.

The raven lifted his hand to start biting the nail on his thumb, absently gnawing at it as he kept his eyes steady and focused on the boy while his other left hand stayed tucked underneath the right one in an effort to keep his leather jacket he wore wrapped around him as tightly as possible to ward off the cold. The wind was ice cold as it blew past and ruffled his hair, Sasuke cringed as he wondered how on earth it was that the boy wasn't bothered by the cold. Couldn't he feel the chill or did he simply not care?

Right at that thought the boy shifted in his seat, moving carefully to adjust himself before settling down again to continue flipping through the book he was reading. Sasuke was standing to the boy's right so he could really only see his profile, but from the looks of things he didn't look much different from the pictures, the only big difference in the boy now was the slight bump that bulged out from his stomach. You couldn't really see it all that well from a distance especially not with the grey woolen jacket that he wore, but Sasuke has an eye for these things, things like weaknesses and deformities that were easy to take advantage of. And this boy's weakness came in the form of a baby growing inside his body.

The young man's name is Rock Lee. Sasuke knows from the letters he took along with the pictures that he found on Itachi about four months ago when he broke out of prison.

Yeah, Sasuke went to jail, but that's really no one's fault but his own. He was sloppy and careless and forgot to slit the throat of one of the rednecks that tried to jump him a year ago when he got back into the country. Although I suppose in Sasuke's defense he didn't think that there was anyone on the face of this earth who would be dumb enough to snitch on him, but apparently he was wrong.

He was arrested, got convicted and thrown in jail because never before had the court seen such _violent and remorseless carnage_ before, that along with Sasuke's don't give a fuck attitude earned him three life terms in prison. But Sasuke didn't care, not really anyway, he hasn't cared since his brother slaughtered his parents in front of him before taking off and disappearing into thin air. Needless to say Sasuke's life has been fucked ever since.

Incredibly enough as fate would have it, Sasuke found himself in the exact same maximum security prison as his beloved big brother. Itachi got his just a few weeks before Sasuke, apparently the older Uchiha didn't stop at slaughtering his parents fifteen years ago, but he'd been going from city to city and state to state just killing and causing chaos along the way, but he stopped about a year ago and actually tried to settle down and that's when he got caught. From what he knew, Itachi settled down because he fell in love with someone, some college kid he met when he went back to the states as well. He wanted to try and keep the whole homicidal maniac thing on the down low so when College kid wanted to settle down and get a place together, Itachi couldn't think of a good enough reason to convince the kid why not. So they got an apartment, Itachi got a job, the police caught up to him and he was arrested, tried and convicted.

But that was months ago, before the prison riot when Sasuke slit his brother's throat before escaping during the chaos.

Shocked? You should be, but then again, just because they managed to be moderately civil towards one another during lock up doesn't mean that Sasuke forgave his brother for what he did. So while the sirens rang and the inmates kept the chaos going Sasuke finally got the revenge that he's wanted since Itachi murdered his family. But then, just as Sasuke stepped back to watch as Itachi chocked on his own blood and his eyes faded he caught sight of a tin box on the bed in the corner of the cell. After opening it Sasuke found letters inside of the medium sized box. Dozens of letters with pictures all addressed to Itachi.

Apparently the whole homicidal maniac thing hadn't put College kid off as much as Itachi thought it would and the boy was writing him a different letter every other day with a picture of himself inside. Sasuke quickly shuffled through them not caring that he was staining the letters with blood as he went along until he found the last letter that college kid sent and this time Sasuke couldn't help but stare in surprise at the words written on the back of the picture that came along with the letter.

' _Two months pregnant, waiting until you get out'_

College kid was a carrier and he was pregnant with Itachi's child.

At that moment Sasuke realized the reason for the prison riot. His brother is incredibly intelligent after all, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he'd somehow managed to start the riot as a distraction so he could escape and get back to his precious boy toy.

A vicious smile suddenly spread over Sasuke's lips as he glanced down at his brother who still wasn't dead yet, but gurgling on his own blood as he twitched on the floor.

"Well well well, looks like I'm going to have a brand new niece or maybe a nephew. Which one do you think it is big brother?" Itachi coughed and a gush of blood sprayed over his face and chest and Sasuke's smile got wider, "You know what; I can just ask my brother in law once I ask see him on… April ninth." Sasuke said turning the picture in his hands over to look at the writing on the bottom as he finished, "Rock Lee. He looks sweet, I can't wait to taste him." Itachi's eyes went wide when Sasuke licked the blood on his hand before giving his brother a wide grin as he closed the box and left the room while the older man continued to twitch and choke on the floor.

Again that was months ago, in that time Sasuke's managed to lie low so as to not draw any attention to himself while the commotion over the riot died down and still go out to watch Lee.

As soon as Sasuke found a place to crash he opened the tin box and started reading, going over every letter and every picture he found in the box to try and get an impression of the boy his brother was willing to risk getting caught for.

College kid, Rock Lee seemed sweet, naïve, trusting, optimistic and friendly so basically easy prey it's not hard seeing how his brother got his hooks into this one. The question is how Lee managed to get Uchiha Itachi so thoroughly whipped. So Sasuke went looking for the boy. He knew where Lee lived and worked from the letters so finding him wasn't hard, he'd watch the boy go about his day, meeting friends and going to work. He even broke into Lee's apartment a few times while the boy was sleeping. He stood over the bed and just watched Lee sleep, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the boy's skin as it glowed so perfectly in the pale moonlight and feel the warmth underneath. It's around that time that Sasuke wondered what on earth he was doing.

He had no plan, no scheme that involved Lee. Itachi's dead so it's not like Sasuke had any reason to get revenge through the boy, he had no use for Lee. But he couldn't stop.

Sometimes he'd think about his brother's relationship with the kid, what Lee found so attractive about his older brother, why Lee was so willing to forgive Itachi even after finding out that the man was a serial killer. In Sasuke's mind Itachi didn't deserve Lee, he was too good for him so it was just as well that Sasuke killed him. He would've ruined Lee's life in the long run, just like he ruined Sasuke's.

And so somehow, all those thoughts and ideas led Sasuke to believe that he deserved Lee, after all Itachi was a psychopath, he ruined everything he touched and he almost ruined Lee but Sasuke saved him. Sasuke got rid of Itachi and so why shouldn't Sasuke have him?

His logic was flawed for obvious reasons but Sasuke didn't see it that way. That's why after two months of watching Lee he finally decided to approach the boy up front. News about the prison riot was kept quiet so the only information that the general public knew of was the fact that there was an attempted break out, but none of the casualties were reported so Lee didn't know that Itachi was dead.

For a moment Sasuke almost felt sorry for Lee, he probably still sent those letters and since Itachi never wrote back when he was alive, he'd probably never know that the older man was dead.

It was April ninth.

Lee was on the park bench waiting for Itachi the way the letter said he would. Unfortunately Itachi wasn't going to show.

Sasuke watched the boy for a few more moments as the wind blew a little harder ruffling his hair and causing the pages on his book to flutter and he hand to hold them in place.

With one more deep breath Sasuke made his way over. His heart was hammering against his chest and his hands were starting to sweat, so he shoved them into his pockets as he got closer, the boy looked up when he was about five feet away and blinked in surprise before just staring up at the other, for his part Sasuke's mind was preoccupied with the fact that Lee was looking right at him, actually seeing him and silently Sasuke prayed that Lee would never look away.

"Hello." The boy started shutting his book and turning a little on the bench since he could tell that the strange man was headed towards him and Sasuke swallowed hard once he stopped beside the bench, "May I help you?"

A deep breath, "Rock Lee?"

"Yes."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, you knew my brother, Itachi, right?"

At that part Lee's eyes widened in shock and he set his book down beside him before he stood up straight, "Yes, I know him… he never said anything about having a brother."

Of course not, Sasuke resisted the urge to let his jaw clench and instead started feeling around for the one letter he had in his pocket as he spoke with a brief smile. "We lost contact when we were younger, but I know about you."

Lee frowned, "How would you-"

Before Lee could finish his sentence Sasuke spoke, "There was a riot in the prison where Itachi was being held. Do you know about that?"

Lee tensed as distrust suddenly rose in his eyes, "Yes."

Sasuke took one more deep breath as he pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to the boy without another word. Lee stared at the piece of paper in the others hand before he reached out and took it.

The raven's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing not just because he realized that it was one of the letters that he sent to Itachi, but because of the blood that stained the letter as well. Lee looked up into Sasuke's eyes and his voice cracked while his eyes started brimming with tears.

"No…"

"I'm sorry."

No he isn't.

Lee's hands clenched around the paper crumpling the white bloodstained material as a pain filled cry suddenly ripped itself from his throat and he suddenly collapsed onto his knees. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he immediately crouched down beside the boy to wrap his arms around him and surprisingly enough it wasn't as awkward as it should have felt. As Lee sobbed with grief, Sasuke pulled him closer against his chest and started rocking back and forth as he made soft cooing noises to try and comfort him. Lee's hands found their way to Sasuke's jacket holding onto the material like a lifeline as he continued to cry, uncaring of the fact that he was holding onto a complete stranger and completely missing the smile that spread over Sasuke's lips as he held the boy tighter.

Lee was warm and soft and everything Sasuke thought he would be. Holding him that close Sasuke could smell cinnamon and cream and everything else that he's smelled every time he went to Lee's apartment coming from the boy himself.

Despite the fact that Lee was crying, Sasuke couldn't help but find that moment absolutely perfect. Lee will get over it eventually. He'll realize that Sasuke is better for him and Itachi will be nothing more than a distant memory.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything will be alright." Sasuke whispered and Lee held on a little tighter making the older man smile a little more.

"Everything's going to be just fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be home in a few minutes; I'm just stopping at the store first. Do you need anything?"

Lee shifted the duffle bag slung over his shoulder along with his brief case so he could reach into his pocket to get his keys, holding his phone between his head and shoulder as he spoke. "No I do not think so… Wait Metal needs more diapers. I forgot to pick some up after work, so if you could just get those then it will be fine."

"Got it, I'll be home soon. I love you."

Lee paused to smile a little into the receiver, "I love you too, Sasuke."

The line went dead and Lee took the phone away and stuffed it into his pocket so he could finally find his keys as he stood in front of the door where he lived with his son and fiancé.

At that thought, Lee paused feeling a strange mixture of happiness, guilt and unease. The way he usually felt around Sasuke.

Happiness because he cared for Sasuke very much. After Itachi passed on Lee was lost in the grief he felt over his first love. Lee loved Itachi ever so dearly; he was determined to spend the rest of his life with the older man even after he found out about Itachi's past. He explained after all, all the things he did and why he did them and although Lee would normally never associate with someone that had done so many horrible things, he couldn't find it in himself to let go of Itachi, regardless of the fact that he knew he should. Itachi made him feel things that no one else had or rather no one ever cared to make him feel. Lee has had quite a few relationship disappointments in the short space of time that he's been alive. From being cheated on by a girl who he'd thought was meant to be the love of his life to having his heart torn apart by a supposed best friend that only meant to use him until he got bored. Seeing as how he didn't really have any friends or family in his hometown anyway, Lee moved away from Konoha to Kumo to get away from the heartache he's felt since his parents deaths that only seemed to grow a little more with every passing day. But things seemed worse in Kumo since he didn't know anyone there, basically leaving him to wallow in solitude and heartache, when he met Itachi a few months later.

Itachi was warm and kind and so loyal. He was everything Lee's ever wanted so it wasn't hard for the boy to fall for him before they moved in together and made plans to get married. But then the police came calling and Lee's world cracked and almost shattered, it would have shattered if Itachi hadn't contacted him just before his arraignment asking to see him. Against his better judgment Lee went and let Itachi explain himself. By the time he was finished, Lee had forgiven him.

Lee isn't really sure why he forgave the older man, maybe he actually believed what Itachi said about why he killed all those people and did the things he did or maybe Lee had just been scarred so badly that he was willing to forgive all of Itachi's sins and go along with everything as long as he could just keep the one person that truly loved him and would never hurt him. And Itachi never would have hurt him, not intentionally anyway.

Except for that one time, but that wasn't Itachi's fault. It was an accident and Lee forgave him anyway so it didn't matter.

Lee tried not to dwell on those thoughts for too long, especially after he found out that he was pregnant. After Lee found out about that, Itachi's past didn't matter because they were going to have a baby so why should it matter?

Then Itachi passed and Lee's world crumbled all over again, this time however Sasuke was there to help him pick up the pieces.

Sasuke who's strong and proud and so caring of him and Metal. Lee's feelings for Sasuke grew as the months passed and before he knew it he was in love.

Of course Lee also felt incredibly guilty over his relationship with Sasuke.

He's Itachi's brother after all and Itachi passed away just a year ago, the situation made Lee feel incredibly guilty and if Lee was being honest with himself he'd admit to the fact that he wasn't sure about marrying Sasuke. Not just because of his guilt but because of Sasuke's… strangeness as well. Sasuke explained how he found out about Itachi's death, that he was in prison and was released about a month after the riot. Apparently the block where the riot happened was Itachi's so Sasuke wasn't involved in it but the warden gave him some of Itachi's things which is how he got the letters. Sasuke was in for grand theft auto and a few other petty thefts and admittedly Lee was reluctant to keep him around when he found out about that, but then again he'd planned on eloping with Itachi once he got out so letting Sasuke stick around didn't seem half as insane in comparison.

Sasuke's strangeness wasn't something Lee could really pinpoint, but there was something off about the other man, something that made Lee incredibly uncomfortable. Uncomfortable in the same way that Itachi used to make him feel sometimes. But at the same time Sasuke was there. Sasuke took care of him when he was pregnant with Metal, he helped Lee get passed his grief over his brother and Sasuke never did anything that would lead Lee to believe that he'd ever hurt him or Metal, so Lee tried to brush those feelings off as paranoia.

Sasuke would never hurt him. Sasuke loves him and Lee loves him as well.

Although Lee can admit that he wasn't entirely over Itachi's death, the feelings he had for the older man ran deep and Lee knew that he'd never be able to fully move on passed him but, with Sasuke Lee hoped that he could at least be happy and give his son all the love and happiness he deserves as well.

Lee continued to pat down his pockets when he remembered that the baby sitter would be home since Metal was home himself so he could just knock. The man sighed in frustration, although there was always the risk of waking Metal if he was asleep, Lee actually looked forward to see his son awake. Lee lifted his hand to knock on the door only to pause when the door seemed to move after the second knock and Lee realized that it was open.

Lee pushed the door open and found the television playing in the living room just as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, but didn't find Moegi sitting on the couch the way he usually did whenever he came home from work. Instead the living room was empty.

"Hello, Moegi? I am home." Lee called as he went from the living room to the kitchen only to find it empty and a thrill of fear suddenly ran down his spine. Lee dropped his bags and headed straight for Metal's room fearing for the worst when he opened the door and found a hooded figure sitting in the rocking chair beside the crib where Metal lay in the dark as he slowly let his fingers brush over the baby's skin.

Lee gasped in shock and froze in the door when the figure looked up at him but Lee couldn't see his face in the darkness. Fearing for his child's life Lee had to fight hard against the urge to scream and shout or do anything that might set the stranger off and cause harm his son so Lee took a deep shuddering breath before he spoke.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" The stranger slowly stood up giving the crib one more glance as he spoke, "He's beautiful."

That voice, there was something familiar about it but Lee was still too focused on his fear to pay too much attention to that so he asked, "Where is Moegi, the girl who was here?"

"I sent her home, I told her I was a family member and she left." The man said and Lee nodded, at least that's one less thing to worry about.

"What do you want?"

"You." The man said as he stepped closer and Lee tensed regardless of the slight relief at the fact that the man was stepping away from the baby in the crib. Maybe if he could draw him out into the hallway, they might have a chance.

"What do you want from me?" Lee asked with the slightest quiver reaching his voice when the man stopped just two feet in front of him as he reached up to pull the hood of his jacket down, "Only what you promised a year ago."

When the hood went down, Lee's eyes went wide and he had to brace his hand against the door jab at the shock that rocked through him.

"It-it cannot be." Lee breathed as he stared at the figure who only smiled as he stepped closer. "I'm home Lee."

"No." Lee shook his head and shut his eyes tight refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him. "It cannot be! Itachi is dead. Sasuke said so, you are not real, you cannot be-"

Lee was cut off when he suddenly felt hands on his face, stilling his panicked movements and forcing his head up, "Lee open your eyes."

Lee's voice cracked as his eyes began to sting, "No."

"Please." Lee kept still and took another deep shuddering breath as he opened his eyes to see that the face of the man he found in Metal's room hadn't changed, "I-Itachi?"

Itachi moved forward and locked their lips in a soft kiss. Something inside of Lee just gave in at that contact and the boy immediately threw his arms around Itachi's neck to kiss him back, moving with a sense of desperation so high Itachi was almost overwhelmed.

Itachi broke the kiss and let his head rest in the crook of Lee's neck to breathe him in while Lee sobbed and wrapped his arms tighter to pull Itachi closer. "I love you." Lee said between sobs and Itachi smiled, "I love you too."

"You left me all alone."

"I'm sorry."

"It hurt so much-"

"I'm sorry love, I promise I'll never leave you again."

It went on that way for the next ten minutes until Lee eventually released his hold on the older man's neck and gave him a bright smile, "Where have you-"

Lee gasped in shock when he suddenly saw the scars marking the older man's throat as he let his fingers gently brush over them, "Oh my God. What happened to you?"

Itachi's expression suddenly turned serious as he asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

At that moment Lee's eyes went wide as he remembered the past year, "Itachi I am so sorry, Sasuke said that you were dead and I-"

"Lee that's fine, I forgive you it wasn't your fault." Itachi said as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Lee's forehead before that look from before slid back onto his face, "I need you to focus; where is Sasuke, right now?"

Lee took a deep breath when he remembered the phone call just a few minutes earlier, "At the store, he should be back soon."

Itachi pulled away but kept a tight grip on Lee's hand as he pulled him towards the crib as the boy spoke, "Why did Sasuke say you were dead? Was he mistaken or-"

"There's no time to explain right now." Itachi said as he reached into the crib and picked up the baby careful of his head as he pressed a kiss on his cheek before turning around to hand him to Lee and Metal whined at the movement. Lee took the child and shushed him while the older man spoke. "Take the baby and hide, don't come out until I come and get you."

"What-why?" Lee asked when Itachi led him towards the closet and urged him to go inside. "Sasuke isn't who you think he is."

Lee's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?"

Itachi paused for a moment before just leaning forward to give Lee another kiss, before breaking it with gasp, "Just do as I say, I'll explain everything later and then, then we'll leave just like we planned a year ago."

Lee frowned, "But, Itachi, I am not sure I want to leave-"

"What do you mean," Itachi asked as his eyes narrowed down at the younger man and the grip he had on Lee's shoulder's suddenly tightened making Lee winch in pain and fight to keep a hold of Metal's sleeping form, when Itachi's voice suddenly dropped an octave, "Of course you want to leave. You want to stay with me don't you? You want us to be a family."

Lee was suddenly brought back to that one time, the last time he made Itachi mad and he realized that he was being bad again so he stuttered out, "Yes, o-of course I do."

"The only way to do that is start somewhere fresh, just like we planned." Itachi said as his expression suddenly brightened and he smiled, pressing another kiss on Lee's lips, "But-"

Just then the sound of the front door unlocking and opening came and Itachi tensed and he nudged Lee further into the closet, "Stay here."

"Lee, I'm home."

Metal whined and Lee shushed him, "What are you going to do?"

"What I should have sixteen years ago." Itachi said as his eyes suddenly went cold and Lee couldn't help but tense at that look. "Just be good and everything will be alright."

Lee nodded and Itachi closed the closet door, but there were rivets in the door so Lee could still see into the nursery.

"Lee?" Sasuke called again but Lee could do nothing more than gasp when Itachi pulled a kitchen knife from his jacket as he left the room. Lee locked the door form the inside, shut his eyes and pulled Metal close against his chest as he sang to the baby. It was done on impulse and it was more for himself than anyone else so he could try and block out the voices. Lee couldn't even remember the last time he heard that song, it wasn't one of those that he usually sang to Metal but when he opened his mouth the words came spilling out before he could really think too much about them.

" _Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I once heard of in a lullaby."_

First arguing, then screaming and then groans of pain. Lee just kept singing even after everything went quiet.

Lee's breath hitched when he heard footsteps moving closer to the room and then the door but he kept his eyes shut and kept singing, _"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."_

The footsteps stopped right behind the door and heavy panting echoed just outside.

"Lee, open the door."

" _Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops. Away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me."_ Lee's breath hitched and he shivered with fear at the sound of something hitting the floor just beyond the door, Metal started to cry when the door rattled until it was suddenly yanked open with so much force one of the hinges broke. _"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops. Away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me."_

"Lee."

" _If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbows in the sky. Then why oh why can't I?"_

"Lee!" The raven's hair was suddenly grabbed and Lee was yanked out the closet, it was all Lee could do to hold onto Metal as he was suddenly overwhelmed by pain and the scent of blood.

 **Owari**

 **A/N: Yeah.**

 **I am never doing that again.**

 **Please review**


End file.
